


Prompts & Ideas

by NeverStopBelieving



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverStopBelieving/pseuds/NeverStopBelieving
Summary: Collection of writing prompt requests I’ve gotten from amino and tumblr and just general ideas hat hit me.Some are fluffySome are sadSome are angstySome are glad!Please enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. Please don’t say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda hurt to write

Prompt: ‘Please don’t say you love me.’  
Logicality  
—————————

“Lo. I wanna talk to you.” 

Logan wasn’t ready for whatever his boyfriend was going to say to him. He took a deep breath and pulled Patton’s hand into his own.  
“What is it pat? I’m listening.” 

“I need you to know how grateful I am for these years you’ve spent with me. All the times you’ve stayed right by my side. Especially these past few months. And Logan I need you to know just how much I-“

“Please. Please don’t say you love me.” 

There was no missing the desperation in his partners voice. The whispered plead causing Patton’s heart to hurt and a a sad smile to form on his face. He pulled his hand from Logan’s holds, laying his palm gently against his partner’s cheek. 

“It’ll be alright logan.” 

“No patton. It won’t.” Logan leaned into the slightly comforting touch. Placing his hand over Patton’s. Holding it there. 

Patton sighed and laid back against the cot. This was hard for both of them. But he needed Logan to know he loved him. Before it was too late. Before he lost the chance to say those precious words. 

“Logan. I need you to hear this. Please. Let me say it.” Now it was his voice that was pleading. He couldn’t leave behind the man he loved without voicing his love. 

The only response Patton received was the smallest of nods as Logan met his eyes again. 

“I love you Logan. I’ve loved you for years. Before we ever started dating. I love the way your eyes light up when you learn something new or talk about something you love. I love the way you’d get flustered when we first started dating. I love the way you ramble on topics you know. I love the way you fall asleep wearing your glasses. You look so cute when you wake up. I love how you’ve helped me become a better person. I love the way you love me. But Logan, I love you. Everything about you. Remember that. Remember me. And remember just how much I love you.”

“I will patton. I will. I..I love you too. Okay? So much.” He could feel how wet his face way. And for once, he didn’t care about the emotions slipping through. 

————————-


	2. Relax, ive got you. You’re alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Relax, I’ve got you. You’re alright.”  
> Pinxiety
> 
> Sorry this one is a bit short
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one  
> I may add something this scene, or a similar scene, to another of my fics.

_____________________

Panic.  
That’s all he could feel.  
That and the bubbling fear growing inside of him.  
It was dark and he couldn’t breathe.  
He was trapped.  
Out.  
He had to get out.

The confused male scrambled about trying to get out of the trap that was his blankets. He wanted to get out. Into the light.

Virgil barely registered the sound of porcelain the floor. 

Or the presence that suddenly entered his room.

Until there were strong arms encasing him. 

“No! No! No!” He had to get away. He couldn’t go back. He didn’t want to go back. He had to get away. 

The purple clad side began kicking and struggling at the side holding him. 

“Shhh. Shhh. Virgil it’s Roman.” The princes arms tightened their hold. Virgil was going to end up hurting himself if he didn’t get him to calm down. 

But it seemed his precious emo wasn’t hearing a word he was saying. So he did the only thing he could think of. He started singing. 

‘I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me.  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face.  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I’m meant to be.  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I’ll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most-‘

“R-Ro?” The side in his arms had stopped fighting against him. He’d hoped the choice of song would’ve brought his darkling back from his frame of mind. It was from the last movie they watched together after all.

“Relax. I’ve got you. You’re alright.” Roman spoke soothingly. Keeping his voice soft and low. As he sat on the bed bringing Virgil to sit on his lap. “I’ve got you my love.”

He held Virgil through the tears that fell and the sobs that wracked his poor body. One day, he’d vanquish all that brought pain to his dark prince. But for now, he was just there to provide comfort and love. What Virgil really needed in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think.


	3. Build a bridge and get over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Build a bridge and get over it.’  
> Prinxiety

“How could they do his to me! Do they not know the damage that has been caused?”

Roman could only roll his eyes as he scanned the options of the Disney+ app. Trying to ignore he way his anxious friend was viciously pacing around the commons. “It was just a show.” 

“Just a show he says. You know you’d be singing a different tune had it been a Disney thing. But because it’s something I care about it’s not important.”

“First off, thats not true and you know it. Second of all, if it was cancelled there was probably a good reason.” 

“What reason could there have been? I mean monster quest was a masterpiece. They had four seasons! It’s not like cryptids just stopped appearing. They had stuff to work with! I think-“

“I think.” Roman interrupted. “That you should build a bridge and get over it.” 

That stopped Virgil in his tracks. He just glared at the creative side. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” 

“Yeah yeah. I’m going to watch Lilo and Stitch, are in your not?” 

Muttering under his breath Virgil moved o sit on the couch. Pulling his legs up to get comfy. 

At least the day had a nice ending to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
